La misiva
by writternyc
Summary: Castle recibe una carta. Algo que no esperaba y estaba casi olvidado pero que le recordará que no hay nada perdido.


Como cada mañana, desde hacía casi un mes, abría los ojos y lo primero que venía a su mente era ella. Y con ella, el frío vacío a su lado de la cama.

Se levantó resignado hacia la ducha, intentando, sin conseguirlo, que el agua caliente se llevase por el sumidero parte de sus penurias. Quizá el nuevo día trajese un asesinato en el que meter sus narices y poder de nuevo colarse a su lado, aunque fuese por unos minutos al día. Aunque eso provocase en ella cierto enfado, que él sabía de sobra era fingido.

Seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba alejándola de él. Intentaba ser paciente pero ¿Hasta cuándo? Esa era su eterna pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar? ¿Quizá el mismo tiempo que él pasó desaparecido? ¿Dos meses?

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y salió envuelto en su albornoz, dispuesto a tomarse un café y salir disparado hacia su despacho e intentar buscar cualquier caso que le acercase a ella. Supuso que Alexis ya estaría allí. Nunca imaginó que su pelirroja formaría tan buen equipo con él. Tenía la misma curiosidad innata que él. Esa que te obliga a no parar hasta solucionar el enigma. Entre ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo, la chica se ocupaba de los casos más comunes, infidelidades, pequeños hurtos domésticos, localizar personas… Y él, se ocupaba de todos en los que pudiese necesitar la ayuda de la NYPD. Por supuesto, que ambos contaban con la ayuda del otro cuando fuese necesario.

Se vistió deprisa frente al espejo, pensando una vez más como desde hacía tres semanas, que debía prestar más atención a su físico y perder esos kilos de más que con el tiempo se habían acoplado a su cuerpo, quizá si volviese a ser como cuando la conoció… Quizá debería hablar con su estilista, ese que Gina se había empeñado en contratar desde que firmó con su editorial y que tan sabiamente le había aconsejado que cambiase su forma de vestir si quería dar a entender que ya no estaba soltero y disponible para cualquier mujer. Aquellas revelaciones le hicieron dejar atrás sus barbas de varios días, sus jerséis de lana e incluso sus juveniles bufandas y cazadoras de cuero, para dar paso a aburridas camisas unicolor y oscuras americanas.

Lo haría. Hablaría con Paolo.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a su cafetera. Como de costumbre, Alice, su asistenta, había recogido el correo y lo había dejado sobre la encimera. Mientras dejaba que la cafetera calentase el agua, revisó la correspondencia.

Cartas de fans, facturas… Un sobre color marrón llamó su atención. Era de una empresa de demoliciones. ¿Qué querrían de Richard Castle en Demoliciones Hermanos Simon? Abrió el sobre y sacó una carta.

 _Estimado señor Castle:_

 _Recientemente nuestra empresa ha sido contratada por el ayuntamiento de Nueva York para demoler un edificio en Washington Heights._

 _En las labores de vaciado del edificio y escondida en un conducto de ventilación, hemos encontrado la misiva que le adjuntamos y que_

El escritor dejó de leer para revisar el interior del sobre, volcándolo sobre la encimera. De inmediato una hoja de papel, doblada en varias partes, arrugada y sucia cayó del mismo. La tomó entre sus dedos, descubriendo su nombre escrito en ella junto a la palabra "personal" y su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la letra de Kate.

La desdobló con cuidado, sin tener muy claro que iba a encontrarse. No era demasiado extensa, pero era sin duda la letra de su mujer.

 _Querido Rick,_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo más me queda, ni siquiera para escribir esta carta._

 _Lo que sí sé es que estoy en esto, y la única manera de salir viva es terminar con esto._

 _Estoy segura que todos me están buscando, y si descubren que estuve aquí, Los del CSU van a examinar esta casa._

 _Buscarán sangre, y la encontrarán, lo que les llevará hasta esta carta._

 _Cariño, es tu carta, y espero que jamás tengas que leer esto..._

 _Que pueda decirte todas estas cosas en persona, pero si algo ocurre y no logro salir, necesito que sepas_

 _que nuestra asociación, nuestra relación, es lo más grande que jamás me haya pasado._

 _Eres un hombre increíble, y te amo con todo mi corazón._

 _Siempre._

El temor apareció en su cara. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Kate? Volvió a la carta de la empresa de demoliciones, terminando de leer su contenido.

 _Sin duda va dirigida personalmente a usted._

 _Le pido disculpas por haber violado su intimidad y haberla leído, pero al hacerlo he entendido que sin duda tendrá mucho valor para usted y he decidido hacérsela llegar, librándola así de una destrucción segura dada la naturaleza de nuestra empresa y nuestro cometido en ese edificio._

 _Esperando que le sea reconfortante su lectura, reciba un cordial saludo de una de sus innumerables fans,_

 _Natalie Simon._

Seguía sin saber si esa carta de Kate era reciente y con los nervios a flor de piel, decidió llamarla.

\- Beckett.

\- Soy yo…

\- Lo sé. ¿Qué quieres Castle?

\- Hum… Yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

\- Sí. ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a un café?

\- Castle…

\- Está bien, está bien… Me basta con oír tu voz. Que tengas un buen día

\- Igualmente…

Cortó la comunicación sonriendo. Ella estaba bien. Ahora le quedaba averiguar de dónde había salido aquella carta. Y tenía muy claro quién podría ayudarle. Abandonó a toda prisa su casa.

Mientras, en la comisaría, una perpleja capitana miraba la pantalla de su iPhone. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Se estaría Castle cansando de esperar?

Castle abrió la puerta de su oficina con tal brusquedad que Alexis pegó un brinco en su mesa.

\- Papá ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Calabaza, tienes que ayudarme – dijo caminando a toda prisa hacia ella mientras le mostraba la carta.

\- Claro… ¿Qué es eso?

Como pudo, el escritor le explicó a su hija lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y en que puedo yo ayudarte? - preguntó sorprendida Alexis – Beckett está bien, no querrás que yo también la llame y la moleste ¿Verdad?

\- Noo – se apresuró a contestar él – Quiero saber de dónde ha salido esta carta.

\- ¿Y no puedes llamar tú y preguntarlo?

El escritor miró a su hija con cara inocente.

\- ¡Papá!

\- No quiero más fans locas ¿Recuerdas en que lío me metió aquella…?

\- Está bien – dijo la chica levantando la mano – Yo llamaré. Pero no te quiero por aquí.

\- Iré a por café

\- Y donuts…

\- Y donuts – aseguró saliendo de nuevo por la puerta.

Media hora después el escritor volvía con el café preferido de su hija y una caja con varios donuts y las llevó a la parte oculta de su oficina, después de comprobar que Alexis seguía hablando por teléfono.

Después de unos largos y aburridos minutos, Alexis asomó la cabeza.

\- ¿Me has traído relleno de chocolate?

\- Como a ti te gusta – aseguró abriendo la caja y mostrándosela.

La chica cogió uno sabiendo que su padre esperaba una respuesta.

\- Y ¿Bien?

\- La han encontrado en una rejilla de ventilación – dijo mientras daba un bocado.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Le he dicho que le mandaremos todos los libros de Nikki Heat dedicados.

\- Estupendo… - dijo con fastidio.

\- Es tu fan número uno.

\- Alexis…

\- Está bien, está bien… Hace un par de años el edificio pasó a manos del Ayuntamiento tras una redada de la policía. Inexplicablemente no tenía dueño, no figuraba en el registro de la propiedad y el Ayuntamiento tuvo que hacerse cargo.

\- ¿Te han dicho dónde estaba?

La chica fue hasta su portátil y lo llevó junto a su padre, abriendo una aplicación con un mapa.

\- Aquí. En la Avenida Amsterdam, en Washington Heights – dijo mostrándole un punto. ¿Te suena de algo? – preguntó mientras daba otro bocado a su donuts.

En ese momento el escritor recordó, perdiendo su mirada en un punto fijo de la pared frente a él.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Sabes dónde es?

Castle giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su hija.

\- Ahora lo tengo claro.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella misión en la que tuvo que hacerse pasar por una asesina rusa?

La chica asintió sabiendo que durante aquellos días la pareja atravesó momentos de gran dureza. Tanto que la capitana Gates obligó a Kate a tomarse una semana de descanso, tiempo que su padre aprovechó para llevársela de Nueva York y pasar unos días en Florida.

\- Nunca me lo dijo… -aseguró pensativo.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó en voz muy baja Alexis.

Castle la miró con dulzura.

\- Si había algún rastro de duda en mí, ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Voy a recuperarla – afirmó tajante.

\- ¡Papá! – le gritó, pero fue en vano, Castle ya había salido por la puerta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió a toda prisa buscando su despacho. La vio de lejos, leyendo, con la puerta cerrada. Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir, pero tras un par de golpes en la puerta, abrió mirándola.

\- ¡Castle! – dijo mientras colocaba a toda prisa varios papeles de su mesa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras se levantaba nerviosa.

\- Tenemos que hablar – aseguró cerrando la puerta tras de él y sentándose frente a ella.

\- Castle…

\- No voy a presionarte.

Ella se relajó y volvió a sentarse mirándole.

\- Me has pedido tiempo. Lo sé. Me pediste que te esperase. Te juro que lo hago, aunque me está costando la vida hacerlo.

Ella frunció los labios. Si él supiese que a ella le estaba pasando exactamente igual…

\- No quieres hablar, no quieres darme explicaciones y te limitas a decirme que me quieres… Me haces morir.

\- Lo siento – confesó ella bajando la vista.

En ese momento él plantó sobre su mesa la carta que le habían enviado.

\- Sé que esto lo escribiste de verdad.

Kate miró el papel abriendo la boca al reconocerlo y levantando la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

\- Quédatelo.

\- Rick… - dijo tomando la hoja entre sus dedos.

El escritor acercó su mano a la de ella.

\- Léela todos los días. Hasta que decidas volver.

\- Pero Rick…

Él levantó la mano haciéndola callar. Sabía que acababa de remover sus cimientos.

\- Si esas palabras fueron sinceras, volverás – dijo levantándose - Y yo estaré esperando. Tan sólo una cosa Kate – pidió mientras abría la puerta del despacho.

Ella le miró suplicante. Con las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos.

\- Por favor, no tardes mucho en hacerlo, no quiero tener que olvidarte.


End file.
